Letting Their Armor Down
by MaverickJediSabyne
Summary: The two of them had been steadily growing closer since he joined her group on Taris. But a new challenge arises when Torian asks her on a date, and their other companions decide to play Matchmaker...
1. Chapter 1

To Ky, nothing felt better after a long day chasing bounties than to take a seat and grab a drink at the nearest cantina. She never remembered the names of the small cantinas and outposts she frequented; with all the worlds she had visited -not to mention passing through the various cities dotting each of those worlds- the small haunts usually blended together until they all seemed the same. The Poison Pit became the Nexus became the Shifting Sands became...she couldn't even tell anymore. When her minds was on a target, her surroundings often passed in a blur.

This time, however, was an exception. This side-trip to Dromund Kaas had been brief, a quick stopover to do a favor for Crysta. Her former handler had asked for all due discretion in the task, which Ky was happy to provide. It was the least she could do to repay the woman who had guided her through the Great Hunt. Once the task was finished and her fee paid, Ky retired to the Nexus for her standard post-job drink. She sat in one corner of the cantina, alone for the first time since she had arrived on Hutta all those months ago. Normally, Mako joined her for these post-job drinking sessions, but the girl had declined the invitation in favor of running errands to restock the _Mantis_' provisions. Ky didn't argue, knowing all too well the importance of a well-stocked ship. In the past, she had had to tighten her belt on more than one occasion between jobs, so these rare boom times were good to take advantage of, lest the day come when the credits stopped flowing.

Looking around the cantina, Ky noticed it was largely empty. This really didn't surprise her. Dromund Kaas was not a heavily populated world, and the bulk of its population were Imperials. She was sure the busy life of an Imperial soldier or officer precluded sitting in a cantina drinking the day away, even if it was a well-lit and well-stocked one. Continuing to scan the room, she easily spotted Gault sitting at the bar; the one-horned Devaronian was apparently telling a story of some sort to the person sitting at his left elbow. Judging by his grandiose gestures, Ky silently wagered he was telling of their exploits, with a...heavy slant toward his contributions. She didn't care, as long as he did the jobs assigned to him he could tell whatever kind of exaggerated tales he wanted.

"Hey." The single word, followed by the scraping sound of a chair sliding against the floor, startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Torian sitting diagonally across from her, drink in hand. She was glad the lighting in this corner of the cantina was such that it hid the slight blush on her cheeks, and she tried to put on a casual act.

"Torian?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day. Even Mako had no idea where you ran off to."

"Didn't run off anywhere. Hiked out to the Mandalorian camp. Wanted to check things out for myself," Torian replied. He downed his drink in three gulps, then gestured to have another brought to him. "Thought I'd mentioned that to you. Sorry if I didn't."

She waved it off. "No need to apologize. You probably said something about it, but I was too wrapped up with helping Crysta to recall," she said. "I'm just glad you're back in one piece. What are your impressions of the encampment?"

He shrugged, picking up the drink as it was placed on the table. "Seems like a good camp," he said, taking another long swig from the glass. "Observed it from a distance. Didn't want to get too close, in case they were hostile."

"Does that happen often? Clans being hostile to members of another clan, I mean." She finished off her own drink, and gestured absently for another, attention still focused on the young Mandalorian warrior. Ever since her adoption after successfully completing the Great Hunt, she harbored a curiosity about the Mandalorian people, wanting to learn more about them. Torian seemed like the best person to learn from.

"From time to time. Rival clans don't always get along with each other. Sort of like rival bounty hunters, I wager."

She laughed a bit. "Safe bet," she replied. "If that were a real bet, you would be collecting right about now." Gingerly, she flexed the fingers on her right hand, feeling a flash of pain from her forearm. During her travels about the planet, she'd run into a rival hunter. Words were exchanged, threats issued, fighting began, and his vibroknife had found a weak spot in the armor on her forearm. Had it sunk in any deeper, she might have lost the arm completely. The Kolto was working, Mako had seen to that. But there were some things that only time could heal completely, a stab wound apparently being one of them.

She knew he was watching her. "How's the arm?" he asked.

She gave a small shrug. "Still attached," she replied. "It hasn't turned black and fallen off, so I think it'll be fine with time." She felt her heart race slightly when she noticed the small smile cross his lips. Try as she might, that smile always made her feel...strange. She focused her attention back on her arm, trying to hide the blush that tinged her cheeks.

She felt him watch her keenly. "Dressing need to be changed?" he asked. She shook her head no, Mako had already helped with that earlier. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

As they finished their drinks, they both fell quiet. Only the cantina music and voices of other patrons filled the silence that had sprung up between them. After several minutes, Torian spoke again. "Ever eaten Mandalorian food?" he asked. "At your adoption, maybe?"

"Couldn't say," she replied. "I was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on that I could have had some and don't recall. I've always meant to track some down, regardless."

He let out a soft laugh. "Understandable," he said. "All the activity surrounding the Great Hunt can be pretty intense. Now that things are a bit calmer, want to try it?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. She met his eyes with hers, one eyebrow raised. "Is that your way of asking me out?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "Thought I might make you some _tiingilar_, see what you think."

Her head spun a bit as she considered his question. Of all the things she had expected him to ask her, a dinner date ranked pretty low on the list. She thought he would remain the same combat-focused individual he had been when they met, upholding honor and tradition above anything else. Did this mean his time spent with the crew was changing him? She didn't know, but she was willing to find out.

"Pick a time," she answered with a smile, "and we'll have dinner."

He returned her smile, this time more fully. "Good. Plan on it later," he said. "Think of it as a challenge. They say any woman who can survive a plate of _tiingilar_ is a keeper."

"Oh, do they now?" Ky's tone was teasing. "And how did I miss this particular nugget of information? Had I known that a long time ago, it might have saved me some trouble, you know."

"I imagine it would have. I'll fix you some, soon as I can get back to the galley."

She was about to continue her thought when a wave of dizziness swept over her. The events of the past couple days were catching up to her, it seemed. She clutched her forehead in one hand, giving her head a brisk shake to clear it. "I think that's my cue to take it easy for a day or two," she said. "I should head back to the ship and get some rest."

"Good idea." Torian rose from his seat, offering a steadying hand. Ky began to wave it off, but when her knees buckled as she tried to stand, she decided to take his hand. He firmly gripped her shoulders, allowing her to acclimate to the change in posture, only letting go when she seemed steady on her feet. "I'm going to scout around a bit more," he said. "Should also pick up supplies for dinner. I'll be back to the ship in a couple hours." He gave a reassuring smile and a squeeze to her shoulder before he exited the cantina.

Gault appeared at her elbow almost instantaneously. "You two sure seem to be getting along," he said, keeping close in case she started to feel dizzy again. "He's a good kid, though he needs to loosen up here and there."

Ky nodded her agreement. "He's come a long way already," she replied. "The rest should come easy for him." She leaned back against the table as another wave of dizziness hit, though this one only lasted a few seconds.

"All right. I think that's a sign you need to head back," Gault aid, reaching for his comm. "I'm gonna radio Mako, see if she'll come give you a hand. By the way, the ship's mine if you die on me, right?"

Ky rolled her eyes. "I am not going to die," she replied. "Even if I were, you're a bit late. Already promised it to Mako. You want it after I'm dead, you'll have to take it up with her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious?" Mako turned back to face Ky, who was stretched out on one of the beds in the crew quarters. "Torian asked you out on a date?"

Ky looked up from the imaginary trail map she was drawing on the sheet with her fingernail. "It's not a date, Mako," she said. Having rested for an hour after returning to the _Mantis_ with Mako, the dizzy spells and fatigue were all but gone, replaced by her usual feisty stubbornness. "He asked me if I've ever tried Mandalorian food, then offered to fix me some."

"Uh-huh. That sounds suspiciously like a date to me," Mako replied. "And if it's not, I'm a Twi'lek dancing girl."

"If that's the case, I'll be happy to find a Hutt to sell you to," Ky responded dryly. She stood up slowly, stretching her limbs. "Because your calling it a 'date' doesn't make it one."

"Oh, come off it, Ky," Mako retorted. "You can deny it all you want, but one would have to be blind to have not seen the way you two interact. Gault remarked to me the other day the two of you were practically giving him cavities, you were so sweet together. And between you and me, I've seen the looks he gives you when you aren't paying attention. He's interested in you, Ky, though I doubt he has the courage to come out and say it."

"All right, all right! You've made your point. I'll call it a date if it makes you happy," Ky resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Damn, she had forgotten how persistent Mako could be! "Sorry, the term just feels a bit odd to me. When Mother was trying to arrange a match for me a few years back, she called our little meetings 'dates'. Kinda ruins the term, y'know?"

"Makes sense. So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Wearing?" Ky raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to dress differently from how I usually dress? This is Torian we're talking about, not some Alderaanian noble. I highly doubt he's going to notice."

"For frag's sake, Kybrina. He's a man, he's going to notice. Even I know that," Mako shot back, slightly frustrated by her friend's stubbornness. The only time she slipped and used Ky's full first name was when the other hunter was being particularly grating. Like right at that very moment. "Luckily for you, I know just the place in the city to help with that."

Ky sighed, Mako just wasn't going to give up until she agreed. "All right, I'll play along," she said. "Should I be worried about this place?"

Mako shook her head. "Not at all. You might find it fun."

As the two young women left the crew quarters, they spotted Gault leaning against the opposite wall. "So...preparing for a date with the kid, huh Ky?" he asked.

Ky blushed, knowing the Devaronian had overheard everything. "Yeah. Want to come with?" she asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

"Nah. While I do love the finer things, I find picking them out to be a tedious process. I'll just stay here and help the kid out when he gets back." Gault reached into his pocket, producing a credit chit. He tossed it to Ky, who caught it easily. He laughed as she scanned the chit, eyes widening upon seeing the amount contained on it. "Go pick something nice out. My treat. It's the least I can do to thank you for letting me tag along."

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Ky was a bit uncomfortable, but she slid the chit into her pocket and turned toward the door.

"Oh, and Ky?" Gault's voice stopped her as her hand rested on the metal of the door. "I think dark green would be the perfect color for you. Just a suggestion."

She was infinitely glad her back was to him at that moment. No need to show him the intense blush that now colored her face. "I...I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Once they exited the ship, Ky gave Mako a look that clearly said _I'm not sure whether to be amused or horrified by that._ Mako laughed gently, patting her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know how to respond to that, either. Trust me. Anyway, come on, let's not let that gift of his go to waste."


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Torian noticed when he returned to the ship was how quiet it was. No chatter from Mako about bounty targets or her latest Holonet find, no called-out greeting from Kybrina. Just silence.

"Anyone here? Kybrina? Mako?" he called out as he set his pack in the galley.

"They'll be back," Gault stood in the doorway to the galley, arms folded. "When Ky told Mako you asked her on a date, Mako insisted they head into the city to get ready. Women. I tell you. They're so predictable."

Torian blushed as he unloaded his pack. He paused briefly, inhaling deeply of the mixture of spices that he had procured. They were hard to find -some he had had to call in favors to get his hands on- but they were all here. He would make this the best meal he possibly could, if only to impress her. He worked quickly, cutting the meat and vegetables as he had been shown. He then carefully added the spices, noting all it would take was a pinch too much or too little of any one spice and the flavor of the entire dish could be ruined.

Gault, who had left the galley while Torian was unpacking, had reappeared. "That smells really good," he said, inhaling deeply. "You're a natural cook, kid."

"Have to be, when you're out in the field," Torian replied. "Try to save you some, but no promises."

"Fair enough." Gault said with a shrug. "You know, Mako said something to Ky earlier that made a lot of sense. We may not be nobility here on this ship, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be without some standards. While you were prepping things in here, I went and pulled out some clothes of mine that I could spare. Why don't you let me keep an eye on the dish while you clean up and change into them?"

"Not sure that's a good idea," Torian said.

"Why not? If nothing else, it might please Ky to see you clean up for her like that."

Torian thought about it for a moment. While being out of armor would make him more vulnerable to an attack, it was hard to resist the thought of pleasing Kybrina with different clothes. Even if they were borrowed. "Okay, make sure the _tiingilar _doesn't overcook. Won't be long."

He left Gault in the galley and headed for the crew quarters. There, he spotted the aforementioned garments. There were simple enough, a plain ivory-colored shirt and coordinating dark gray pants, but the fine silkiness of the materials under his touch belied their true quality. Mandalorians owned few garments besides their armor, and none of as fine a quality as these. Picking up the garments, he headed into the fresher, deciding a shower after a long day scouting wasn't a bad idea.

As the water hit his skin, his thoughts turned to Kybrina. He smiled, closing his eyes as he thought about those intense blue eyes -like the clearest afternoon sky on Dxun- and that pale skin. He didn't mind the trio of scars that ran down the left side of her face; if anything, they were scars from battle that should be worn proudly. He admired the straightforward manner in which she handled things, without being flustered or getting needlessly angry. She was just as composed and focused as some of the best Mandalorian generals he knew. The more he thought about it, the more he realized everything about her made her an honorable and worthy companion. He just hoped she thought the same about him.

When he felt he had been in the shower long enough, he shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a large towel that lay nearby. Drying himself off, he looked around the small room for a comb; not finding one, he ran his fingers through his damp hair until it looked as he wanted it to. He then slipped on the garments Gault lent him, unable to suppress a small shiver as the soft fabric brushed his skin. His hunch had been correct, the fabric and quality of these clothes were exquisite. He studied his reflection in the mirror as he fastened all the small buttons that closed the cuffs and collar, smiling at what he saw. He would never think himself strikingly handsome, but he thought he looked pleasing enough. Once finished, he returned to the crew quarters, where he pulled a pair of boots out of his footlocker. He remembered when Kybrina had picked them out, just after they were paid for taking down Jicoln on Taris. This would be the first time since that he was wearing them. He sat on his bed and pulled them on, marveling at how perfectly they fit. It was as though they had been made for him.

Leaving the crew quarters, he thought to check on dinner in the galley. He looked through the doorway to see Gault slowly stirring the pot's contents.

"How's it looking?" he asked.

"About as good as you right now," Gault replied. "I doubt she'll be able to keep her eyes off you, let alone her hands." He laughed as he watched Torian blush and turn away, it was always so much fun making either of those two embarrassed. "Jokes aside, it smells like dinner is ready. Now, you just have to wait for Mako to get back with Ky, and your little dinner date will be all set. I'll even make sure Mako and I make ourselves scarce so you two can have some alone time."

Torian looked back over his shoulder at the Devaronian. "Appreciate that," he replied with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Ky had never expected two hours to pass in such a blur.

After they left the _Mantis_, Ky had brought her to a small shop in the heart of Kaas City's shopping district. Mako had told her the Holonet was abuzz with stories about this particular shop, and how it seemed to work 'miracles'. Ky wasn't totally convinced, yet she wasn't about to ruin her friend's fun, so she allowed Mako to guide her through the streets of Kaas City until they found the shop.

Upon reaching their destination, Ky entered first, and was instantly taken aback by the wares it contained; racks of gorgeous gowns in every color imaginable, tables and cases filled with jewels, an entire vanity covered with cosmetics and perfumes...it was all enough to make her head swim. One of the tables alone appeared to hold enough jewels for her to live on for a year without taking contracts. Even her own mother didn't own a third of what this shop had available!

They had only been inside for a few minutes when Madame Ricell, the matronly shop owner, emerged from the back room with her four assistants. Once they were informed about the reason for the hunters' visit, the group went to work. Ky found herself whisked from one spot to the next like she was trapped in a sandstorm on Tatooine.

She was first taken to the racks of gowns, where she was asked what color and style she was seeking. Remembering Gault's advice, she asked for a gown in dark green, in any style. There was murmuring amongst the assistants for a few moments before the one called Nera explained that, although dark green was out of fashion for that season, she was sure Madame had a few gowns from the prior season in that shade.

"I will be more than happy to look in our storage for a gown that will be perfect for you, Miss," Nera said. Ky gave a nod, and the young woman disappeared into the dimly-lit back area.

Though her next stop should have been the jewelry tables, Ky declined politely. The silver circlet she already wore, along with the necklace she kept tucked beneath her armor, seemed sufficient enough adornments for the evening. Jenae, the assistant who was most experienced with jewelry, requested permission to polish the pieces; after a moment of thought, Ky removed both and handed them to the eager girl. As she sat down to begin cleaning, another assistant carrying an exquisite silver bracelet walked past Ky. Instantly, the young hunter stopped her, picking up the bracelet and fastening it around her wrist. Both Mako and the other girl oohed and aahed over it, and at Ky's nod the bracelet was quickly removed and whisked away for Jenae to polish up as well.

Her final stop in the shop was the well-stocked makeup table. Once Ky was seated, Madame sent over her last assistant, a willowy Twi'lek girl called Seb'ia. She gently ran a comb through Ky's deep red hair, tugging and twisting it into a style that would flatter the young hunter's face. Once finished, she then moved in front of Ky. She took each of Ky's hands, smoothing a cream over them to soften the skin. Years of built-up callouses acquired from fighting would not simply vanish in a minute, but she was able to work most of them until they were smoother. When she was satisfied with their condition, she stepped aside to allow Madame to apply the cosmetics she had carefully selected.

"You see, my dear," Madame explained as she smoothed a light cream over Ky's skin, "Here in my shop, my assistants and I have taken a vow. Any woman who walks through our door shall be pampered and transformed into a lady so fine she should be the talk of Kaas City." Ky would have responded, except that Madame gently hovered two fingers in front of her lips, indicating she should remain silent for the time being.

Mako, who had spent the entire time sitting in a chair near the window, looked around the shop. "Excuse me, Madame Ricell, but why are there no mirrors in your shop?" she asked.

"It is not that there are no mirrors, young one," Madame answered, dabbing a brush into a pigmented powder, "It is simply that they remain hidden until the time is right to unveil them. You see, my assistants and I are as artists. We work in pigments, scents, and jewels, but we create masterpieces nonetheless. When I first opened my shop, I had many mirrors in plain view of my clients. I soon found, however, that their visions of how they desired to look conflicted with my own. My visions are fragile things, you know. Quite easy to damage with too many conflicts."

She paused briefly to mix a few things together, then began to work a mixture of powder and cream along the scars on Ky's face. "It was then I decided to hide my mirrors when clients are present. That way, my girls and I can work our magic without interference. It appears to have worked well, as I have yet to have an unhappy customer when the time comes for the unveiling."

She had just finished applying lip color when Nera reappeared, holding a long, flat package in her arms. Madame clapped her hands with joy, then crossed the room to take the box from her assistant.

"Well done, Nera! I knew entrusting you with knowledge of my gowns was a wise decision." She set the box on a nearby table and opened it, revealing the rich emerald folds of fabric within. Nera quickly removed the gown and its accessories from the box, hanging them behind an opaque screen. When ready, she leaned out from behind the screen and gestured for Ky to join her. Ky looked over at Mako, who nodded and gestured for her to do as the girl asked.

Once Ky was safely behind the screen, Madame and Seb'ia worked to unveil the large mirror in the center of the room. It was not an easy task, for the mirror was cloaked in heavy draperies to block all light and reflections, thus requiring the two women to be careful not to damage the mirror. They were successfully removing the last layer of drapery when Ky emerged from behind the screen.

"What do you think, dear?" Madame Ricell stepped aside to allow her to approach the mirror. "I told you we could make a lady out of you, even for only one night."

Ky gasped softly as she saw her reflection, saw the magic the shopkeeper and her assistants had worked on her. "Is..." she stammered. "Is that...me? I look...I look so different." Slowly, she approached her reflection, turning in a slow circle to see the entire dress. That dress was everything she hated about dresses: too snug on her torso, cut low enough to expose cleavage, a skirt long enough to stumble on were she careless...

And she loved it. Gault had been right, dark green was definitely her color. Jenae approached with her jewelry, and with a nod from Ky the pieces were quickly back to where they were when their owner had entered the shop.

Ky approached the mirror for a closer look at her makeup and hair. She typically kept her hair short, all the better to fit it under a helmet. But Seb'ia had done wonders with it, all the same. Strands of her bangs framed her face, while the rest had been smoothed back into a sleek style. Her makeup was completely flawless, and she found herself unconsciously reaching up a hand to touch her left cheek.

"Be careful, dear. You wouldn't want to smear the powder, would you?"

Shaking her head, Ky continued to study her reflection. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn cosmetics, maybe it was one of the times her mother had tried to arrange a marriage. Being exposed to the elements as a bounty hunter meant makeup of any kind would last all of an hour, so she eschewed it. Staring at her reflection, she wondered if that was a wise decision.

As she studied her face, she saw what Madame Ricell had done. Removing the scars and metal hardware on the left side of her face and jaw would have been impossible, so she had worked around them. The hardware had been cleaned of grime, and now it sparkled like onyx against her pale skin. The scars had been blended over with a mixture of powder and cream, which was then smoothed to closely match the texture of her skin. The scars could still be seen, but they were far less pronounced-looking.

Feeling tears in her eyes, she turned to Madame. "It all makes me look so beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you."

Nera shook her head. "No, Miss," she replied. "The dress, the cosmetics, the jewels...they are simply 'things'. Things that augment the beauty of the one wearing them."

Ky was about to reply when Mako stood up abruptly. "Ky! I can't believe it's this late," she said. "We need to head back before Torian and Gault start wondering what happened to us." She quickly crossed the room, picking up Ky's civilian clothing. Reaching into the pocket of the pants, she produced the credit chit and handed it to Madame Ricell.

Madame scrutinized it for a moment before turning and handing it to Nera. "You are paid in full," she said simply. "I hope you enjoy your evening with your young man."


	5. Chapter 5

Torian stood again, pacing the small confines of the ship's lower deck. Periodically, he would pass the doorway to the crew quarters where Gault lay on one of the beds; each time, he paused briefly to look in at the Devaronian before resuming his pacing. He would then return to where he was previously sitting, only to stand and repeat the entire process again a minute later. As he paced, he tugged gently at the collar of the shirt he wore, wondering if it actually was a bit snug or if he was just nervous.

He paused his pacing yet again in the doorway. "They're late," he said. "Think something happened?"

Gault sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The kid was nervous, after all. It really couldn't be helped, even if it was trying his patience. "Torian, you've asked me that four times in the span of two minutes. It's as I told you before, they're young women. Sometimes, when young women are off on a task, they get distracted and they run a bit late." He shrugged. "If they ran into trouble, one of them would have called. Just be patient, kid."

Torian moved away from the doorway, resuming his pacing. "Hard to do when you're on edge," he replied.

"Hutt's breath, you're driving me up the wall, kid! Go...go take a walk outside or something. Get some air, clear your head." Gault was getting a bit annoyed, in site of his best efforts. Torian was a master fighter with a killer shot, but give him three tasks to work on when his mind shifted to Ky, and he was a lost cause. "I would really hate to have to explain to Ky why I tied you up and locked you in the cargo hold while she was gone..."

At that moment, his communicator beeped, indicating an incoming call. He pressed the button, and Mako's image slowly appeared. "Ah, there you are, Mako," he said cheerfully. "We were just talking about you and Ky."

"I hope you were saying good things about us," Mako replied. "I doubt Ky would be too pleased with you if you weren't."

"Oh, no. All good things, I assure you."

"Good. How's Torian doing?"

"About as jumpy as fleas on a bantha," Gault said, casting a look toward the doorway where Torian was standing again. "He's starting to get _me_ edgy. Please tell me you two are on your way back."

Mako laughed. "Yes, we're on our way back," she said. "Sorry about that, we...kinda lost track of time. You'll understand when we get there. Mako out."

"There, you see?" Gault asked Torian as he put away his comm. "I told you it wasn't anything serious. Just a couple women wandering in a city with a lot of shops. Happens to the best of us."

Torian nodded. "Sorry. Just can't be sure sometimes," he said. "Especially in her line of work. Already had one bad run-in on this planet. Would hate to see there be two."

"You and me both," Gault stood, stretching his limbs. "You know, I've been cooped up on this ship all day. Why don't we both step out for some air while we wait for them to get back?" he asked. "We won't go far. Promise."

"This is such a bad idea. Why did I agree to it?" Ky murmured as they turned toward the outer wall of Kaas City. Every so often, she forgot how long her skirt was, and caught its bottom edge beneath the toe of her shoe. The only thing standing between her and a bad nosebleed upon hitting the walkway was Mako catching her before she fell. Even now, the young slicer walked a foot ahead of her, looking around at the various sites the city's outskirts held.

Mako rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it," she replied. "You've been saying that over and over again practically since we left the shop. You agreed to it because I suggested it, and possibly because you secretly wanted to."

Ky folded her arms indignantly. "Oh, fine. Can I at least carry a blaster?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it ruins the whole illusion." Mako stopped and turned to face her, hands on her hips. "A fine lady of Dromund Kaas does not feel the need to carry a blaster. Besides, it would clash with your dress."

"But...but I feel so exposed like this," Ky folded her arms over her chest. "I really feel vulnerable. I'd prefer carrying some kind of weapon, especially if some thug mistakes me for a noble and decides to try robbing us."

"If anyone tries, leave them to me," Mako replied.

They walked in silence the rest of the way out of the city. Ky didn't look around the way Mako did, but she swore she received the oddest looks from others they passed. She studied their faces briefly whenever their eyes met hers; some were puzzled as to who she was. Others looked almost enamored with her, as though she were a goddess gracing their presence. The faces of still others will difficult to read, so she simply gave up. Her nerves were talking, she always studied faces when she was nervous as a way to calm her mind and sharpen her thoughts. But she was thankful that no one approached them, let alone tried to bother them.

Ky nearly cried with relief when she saw the ship slowly coming into view ahead of them. Because Crysta had asked them to be discreet, they had not landed the _Mantis_ at the spaceport. Instead, they had touched down in a lightly-wooded area a short distance from Kaas city. It was perfect for discretion, not so perfect to hike back and forth from, especially when one was dressed in fine clothing. With only a few feet to go, she was already getting tired, something that almost never happened when she was in armor.

"Home sweet home," Mako said. "And look. It seems the boys got tired of waiting inside." She pointed to a spot a foot or two from the ship's loading ramp, where Torian and Gault were standing.

Ky blanched, slowing her steps a bit. She hadn't expected them to be standing outside; in fact, she had hoped for a few minutes of alone time in the crew quarters to allow herself to acclimate to her current state of fine clothes and no weapons. She suddenly felt even more exposed, and her eyes began scanning her surroundings, seeking a hiding spot.

Gault had spotted them by then, and before she could move a muscle he had approached. "There you two are," he said. "We were starting to wonder if something had happened."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mako replied.

Gault held up a hand. "No harm done, as long as you're both safe," he said.

His attention then shifted to Ky, who blushed under his gaze. "Ky, I would tell you that you are a vision, but even that seems inadequate," he said, taking one of her hands and raising it to his lips. "I know I told you dark green was your color, but even I had no idea it would look this perfect on you. He really won't know what hit him."

"Th...thank you," Ky replied softly.

Gault smiled, releasing her hand before turning back to Mako. "Mako, weren't you telling me there was a holovid you wanted to see while we were on Dromund Kaas?" he asked.

"Holovid? I don't..." Mako caught the look Gault gave her, one Ky was likely to miss in her embarrassment. "Oh, right! That vid! I'm so glad you reminded me, it totally slipped my mind."

"Wait, what's going on?" Ky cut in, confused. "Holovid? Haven't you've seen that one a dozen times on the Holonet, Mako?"

Mako shook her head. "No, no. It's the other one," she replied, as she and Gault began walking away.

"What other one? Can someone please fill me in here?" Ky turned to watch them leave, her hands held up in sheer confusion. _What the hell was going on?_

"I'll fill you in when we get back," Mako called over her shoulder as she and Gault quickened their pace. "Enjoy yourself, Ky! We'll be back in a few hours."

The pair was quickly out of sight, leaving one very well-dressed, very confused bounty hunter wondering if she had just been outwitted by her own crewmembers.


	6. Chapter 6

Torian leaned against the hull of the ship, the durable metal feeling cool against his back. He barely noticed, however, as his nerves kept him slightly on edge. He was surprised by them, they had never affected him like this before. True, he had gotten some jitters prior to a big hunt or after the announcement of a tournament, but those had helped him. He was able to channel those nerves, was able to utilize them to fight more efficiently and with more strength.

But this? This totally threw him for a loop. From the time he had reunited with Kybrina on Taris -when he learned that the champion of the Great Hunt was actually a woman- she had occupied some corner of his thoughts. True, Mako had flirted with him a bit initially, but he just couldn't bring himself to return her interest. It wasn't anything against Mako, really. His mind was set on Kybrina, and short of her outright rejecting him, there was no changing it. And ever since then, he hadn't been the same. He found he was a bit shakier when fighting, maybe missing two or three hits where before he was only missing once. It wasn't enough to put him in any danger, but it was a bit surreal to feel himself affected in that way.

Gault, who had been standing a few feet from him in the shade of the ship, suddenly looked up. "There they are," he said. Torian looked in the same direction, and saw Mako approaching. A few feet behind her was...

His eyes widened. Any thoughts he had at that moment were in frenzied Mando'a, and were likely unsuitable for mixed company. _She was...she was..._

"Hey, kid." Gault's voice shook him out of his stunned state. "Walking works better when your legs are actually moving. For someone who was so worried, I would have expected you to be running to meet her." Gault turned away before Torian could reply, walking toward the pair. Taking a few moments to shake of his hesitance, Torian eventually followed, his nerves starting to resurface with every step.

He was close enough to hear Gault praise Kybrina, and he felt a prick of envy. It was clear the Devaronian had a way with flattery in Basic, one that he couldn't hope to match. If it were in Mando'a, sure, he know more than his fair share of flattering words and phrases. But he knew that praising Kybrina in his native tongue would get him confused looks at best, an argument about what he was saying at worst.

He only caught the tail end of what Gault said to Mako, something about a holovid. At first, she appeared to be confused, then she quickly changed her tune, agreeing to go with Gault. While he was initially confused, Torian then realled Gault's promise to let him have alone time with Kybrina. He smiled, silently thanking the Devaronian a second time for the kindness.

Evidently, Kybrina had not been given the same promise; even as Gault and Mako walked away, she was still visibly confused as to what was happening. She had turned away from him, calling out questions that Mako easily deflected. When their two companions had vanished from sight, Kybrina stood quietly with her back to him, clearly not sure what to do next. This allowed him to analyze the lines and contours of her back, normally obscured by the bulky armor she wore. He stood like that for a few moments before realizing that, as nice as her back was, he still had yet to really see her face.

When he cleared his throat, he noted by the slight stiffening of her spine that she must have forgotten he was standing there. He slowly watched her turn to face him, which allowed him to admire her figure in the green gown she wore. When she raised her chin and locked eyes with him, he noticed the slight widening of her eyes as she took him in for the first time. Hastily, she dropped her chin, but not before he thought he saw the tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

Or maybe it was all the cosmetics she wore. He almost didn't recognize her like this, everything he thought the most beautiful about her had been covered up or minimized in some fashion. The only familiar things were her eyes, and even they looked slightly alien to him with the vivid pigments surrounding them. Her hair was slicked back and posed in a way he wasn't used to seeing, she moved in a fashion far stiffer than her usual easy gait...everything seemed off about her.

But then, was he any different? There he was, in clothing that was neither his armor nor his own civilian garb, hair arranged in a way he didn't normally wear it, walking a bit stiffly in both borrowed garb and new boots. Was he really any different from her, any less self-conscious?

Gently, he reached out and lifted her chin so they were looking into each others eyes again. "Kybrina..." he whispered. "Look...lovely. Different, but lovely. Hardly recognized you." He spoke the truth, she did look very different from what he was used to, but she was still the same beautiful woman he knew and followed.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said softly. "I admit, I barely recognized you, either. I mean, I recognize the boots, but where did the rest of this come from?" She suppressed a giggle as she took a step back, giving him a more thorough once-over. It was clear the clothes were borrowed, the shirt was slightly loose around the shoulders and the pants were a bit baggy where they tucked into the boots. Still, having barely seen him out of armor, it was a pleasing change.

"Gault," he said simply. "Offered to lend me these. Said they might impress you."

"Oh, is that right?" she asked. "Well, you more than impressed me way back on Taris, so I would say you've already got that covered. Besides, since when has Gault started being a matchmaker? A smooth talker and con man I get, but a matchmaker? That came out of nowhere."

"Mako, too. Never thought she'd be so eager to leave us alone."

"Me neither. Guess we don't know them as well as we thought," Ky replied, shrugging.

"Guess not. So, are you ready for that dinner I promised you? It's been waiting for you to get back."

She gave him another smile. "I've been waiting since you made that promise," she answered. "Standing out here in the sun is getting tiresome, anyway. Lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

"So how do you think it'll go?" Mako asked as soon as they were out of sight of the ship. "I mean, do you think this whole dinner thing will go over well?"

Gault shrugged. "Not sure," he replied. "That'll depend on them. I know Torian is interested in Ky, and I'm pretty sure she's interested in him as well. So maybe things will pan out."

"You're probably right," Mako sighed, feeling a slight prick of jealousy. When Torian had first joined their crew back on Taris, she made no secret of her interest in him. He had turned her down gently, but it stung a bit when she subsequently saw how he and Ky flirted back and forth with one another. She had told herself it was fine, that he had been honest, and that she simply wasn't his type of woman, yet the disappointment still tried to rear its ugly head anytime she saw the two of them interacting.

Gault gave her a sidelong glance. "You're not still unhappy that he turned you down and went after Ky, are you?" he asked, only getting a shrug from her in reply. "Look, Mako. If I know anything about Mandalorian men, it's that there are certain traits they like their women to possess. He didn't feel you possessed them, or felt that Ky made a better show of them, I guess."

"Yeah, you're right," Mako said. "When he joined up with us, I was swayed by a cute face. Nothing more. I figure he noticed that, and didn't want to lead me on or anything." She stifled a soft laugh. "Besides, I would make a pretty terrible Mandalorian. Since she chose to be adopted into Mandalore's clan and all, I imagine Ky is much more amiable to the idea of being Mandalorian than most."

"Trust me, I was as surprised as anyone that she agreed to it," Gault answered. "Ky always struck me as being the independent sort, always wanting to live on her own. Seems even she needs to feel like she belongs somewhere in this galaxy. Poor girl's got more baggage than a dockworker droid on Coruscant."

At that point, they had entered Kaas City, and Gault paused to get his bearings. "Well, we're here," he said. "Now, did you want to validate our little charade by going to see a holovid, or do you want to skip that and grab drinks in the cantina?"

Mako grinned. "I've only ever watched vids via the Holonet," she answered. "Seeing one in the city would be great."

As they headed deeper into the city, Mako was still full of questions about their crew mates. "So what do you think of Ky and Torian? Together, I mean," she asked.

"I think anyone who crosses them should be afraid. Very, very afraid," Gault answered. "You've seen how the two of them fight, haven't you? They're so in sync with one another they almost seem to read each others minds."

"I've seen that!" Mako replied. "It's almost creepy how well they work together. And I remember how he was when he first joined us. I'm not sure if it's because she's more his 'type', or if it was him being in awe of her status as Champion, but he was silently worshiping the ground she walked on. Ever see that?"

"Oh, yes. It got rather tedious after a while," Gault said. "I remember Ky calling him out for it, too. She appreciates attention, just doesn't seem to appreciate worship. She explained it as something about worship implying perfection, and how she was the last person anyone should expect perfection from...personally, I would have taken worship over honesty." He shrugged. There were many little things about Ky that he didn't understand. But, so long as she never blew his cover as Tyresius, he was okay with a little bit of disagreement.

A few moments later, they arrived at Kaas City's holotheatre. It was apparently the center of activity for many young city residents, as groups of them filled the walkway leading to the entrance. Mako quickly checked the listings until she spotted a film she thought they would both enjoy.

"So, a holovid now, then a meal before heading back to the ship. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, Mako," Gault replied. "Gives those two more time to be alone together."

"Yup. Even if she won't call it one outright, I hope they enjoy their date."

"Likewise. Oh, and I hope they enjoy the little gift I left in the galley for them. It should go along nicely with their meal."


	8. Chapter 8

Upon entering the ship's exterior, Ky was struck instantly by the scent in the air. It wasn't an overpowering smell -that would have made her sick almost immediately- but it was sufficient to make her head spin and her eyes water slightly. Subtly, she dabbed at the small tears, lest they fall and streak her makeup. She might not be a fan of all the products that had been caked on her skin, but she wasn't about to ruin the work so soon after it had been done.

Torian noticed her wiping her eyes and frowned slightly, afraid he had gone overboard with the spices. "Too much?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really," she replied. "I've just never inhaled air this spicy before. I'm sure I'll be used to it in a minute or two." She stood still, breathing slowly to allow herself to acclimate to the pungent spice lingering in the air. Eventually, her head stopped spinning and her eyes stopped watering. "There. I feel much better now," she said.

"Good." Torian walked back into the galley, with Ky following closely. Once there, he looked around for something to sit on, then noticed how easily she had solved the issue by simply sitting on the ship's floor. She gave him a shrug and a sweet smile, indicating it had just felt right to her. He laughed softly, finding a small silver tray amidst all of the dishes in a storage compartment. He went to work setting out the dishes and utensils they would need to enjoy the _tiingilar _to its fullest. He also noticed a small orange bottle sitting by itself; picking it up, he saw it had a note attached to it.

"'Enjoy this with my compliments. Gault.'," he read. Not sure what else to do with it, he added it to the other items on the tray before bringing it over to where Kybrina was sitting. As he set it down, she looked at everything with eyes widened slightly.

"It smells really good," she said. He blushed a bit, he wasn't used to hearing compliments on his cooking. Hell, he wasn't even used to cooking for anyone other than his buddies out in the field. Having a pretty young lady as his company was a new experience for him.

"Uh, thanks," he said, feeling a bit awkward. Careful so as not to spill anything on either of them, he handed one steaming bowl to her. He watched her pick up a fork, resisting the urge to laugh as she skimmed a tiny amount from the top of the bowl.

"No, no, not like that," he said, taking the bowl and spoon from her surprised grasp. "It's not _pirpaak_. Can't enjoy good _tiingilar _if you treat it like it's been poisoned." He used the utensil to scoop up a slightly larger portion, cupping his hand beneath it to prevent spilling. "Here," he said. "Like this."

"You know I can do this myself, right?" She started to reach to take the fork from his hand. A brisk shake of his head stopped her hand in mid-air, and he leaned a bit closer to bring the fork closer to her mouth.

"Let me, please. This one time," he said softly. She dropped her hand and opened her mouth, allowing him to slide the utensil in. When he withdrew it, he watched her expression silently, not sure whether or not she enjoyed it, and unsure how he would react if she hated it. She was sitting with her eyes closed, seemingly sifting through each flavor and spice in that mouthful. After what seemed like an hour to him, she swallowed. Her eyes then opened slowly and he silently braced himself for her complaints.

Complaints that never came. Instead, she smiled. "That," she said, "Was easily the spiciest mouthful of food I've eaten in my entire life. I love it. And I'm crazy enough to want more."

He smiled, feeling the warmth of his ears reddening slightly. That surprised him, as he wasn't typically prone to blushing. Granted, he wasn't typically prone to being nervous to the point of pacing, either. "Thanks. Take that as a compliment," he said, taking a mouthful himself. He had missed Mandalorian food; since he had been traveling with Kybrina and the others there wasn't much of an opportunity for him to either cook or find it. So he would savor every bite of this, he promised himself, not knowing when his next opportunity would come.

"Hey, what's this?" Kybrina reached out and picked up the small bottle, turning it in her hands. "No label or anything, where did it come from?"

"Gault," Torian replied after swallowing his own mouthful. "Must have left it while I was changing clothes. No idea what it is, but the note he left said to enjoy it."

"Hm." She normally wouldn't try strange drinks in unmarked bottles like this. However, the spice of the food still burned her mouth slightly, and at this point she would try anything to get rid of that burn. She twisted the cap off, gave the bottle a perfunctory sniff, then took a drink from it.

Immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her spitting its contents out right then and there. She set the bottle down and stood as quickly as she could manage, making her way into the galley. There, she spat the liquid into the sink, feeling considerable relief from its taste. She then turned on the faucet, grabbing a nearby glass and filling it with water.

"What the hell _is_ that stuff?" She asked, taking a long drink of water. "It tastes awful! Are you sure Gault wasn't trying to poison us or something?"

"No clue." She returned to where they were sitting just in time to watch Torian take a drink from the bottle himself. Almost instantly, he spat it right back into the container, uttering a loud curse in Mando'a once he did.

"I don't know what that meant, but I agree with the sentiment," she said, taking the bottle from his hand. She held it up to the light, examining its contents. "It's strange...it looks just like any ordinary bottle of wine," she said. "But its contents are absolutely vile. Gritty, bitter, makes my mouth tingle..."

She stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Torian," she said. "You don't think...Gault wouldn't try to use some of 'those' kind of drugs, would he?"

"Not sure I follow," Torian replied, feeling his own mouth begin to tingle a bit.

"Think about it," she replied, turning and heading back into the galley. "He was very helpful with each of us. He got Mako to go with him and give us some private time. He left what one might think was an ordinary wine bottle with dinner..." she trailed off as she noticed the slight tinge of horror his expression took on. "My thoughts exactly," she said, setting it aside. "If we didn't need him so badly, I would just as soon chain him to the ship's outer hull and go through hyperspace over him pulling this."

"Wouldn't bother. Waste of perfectly good chains," Torian teased, taking another mouthful of _tiingilar_.

"You're right," she replied, taking a small mouthful herself. "That plus the fact he's proven to be rather useful." They both sat quietly for a moment before Torian stood up and headed back into the galley.

"Wait. Just remembered something," he said. "Something that would go perfectly with _tiingilar_." He returned a moment later, carrying a large bottle of a dark beverage Kybrina remembered all too well, along with a glass for himself. "Remember this?"

Kybrina finished the water she was drinking before holding out her glass. "How could I forget _Ne'tra gal_?" she asked, letting him fill the glass halfway. "When I was adopted into Mandalore's clan, he and I must have finished a case worth of the stuff. Gave me one hell of a hangover the next morning, I doubt Mako was too pleased at my being so sick." She took a drink, enjoying the ale's sweet taste and how it washed away the last vestiges of the other bitter flavor.

"Glad you like it," he said, taking a long drink from his own glass. "Was saving this bottle for a special occasion. Figured dinner with a lovely lady was special enough."

She felt herself blush. "Am...am I such lovely company?" she asked, trying to sound coy.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't be here if you weren't," he replied.

She decided to try being a bit bolder with him. She picked up her fork and scooped up some of her bowl's contents. Leaning forward slightly, she held it out for him, feeling a tingle envelop her chest when he leaned forward and eagerly took it. She laughed softly before taking another mouthful herself.

"Knew I should have offered to do this sooner," he said once he had swallowed. "Never thought dinner would be this much fun."


	9. Chapter 9

The time seemed to rush by in a blur for the two of them. Any awkwardness they might have felt prior to dinner was mostly gone, thanks to good food and drink. Instead, there was that ever-growing familiarity between them, which only increased the longer they talked.

Torian shared more stories of his travels with Corridan and clan Ordo, hearing himself embellish the tales slightly when faced with such an attentive listener. He hadn't quite reached the point where he was telling of how he wrestled a _zakkeg_ bare-handed, but he could see himself start to head that direction. He supposed the flattery of such a rapt listener tended to do that to a person.

Wanting to keep himself from falling into that trap, he asked her about herself, and she obliged. She told him of growing up on Deralia, the middle child amidst four rambunctious brothers, all of whom eventually grew into hunters themselves. She spoke a bit of her parents, though she seemed a bit evasive when talking about her mother, promising to share more details in the near-future.

"I've been wondering," he began. "How did you get those scars on your face?"

He watched her hand reach up to the left side of her face, stroking the metal along her chin. "I received the scars -and the hardware in my jaw- when I was thirteen. Us three eldest siblings were visiting our grandfather, who was a retired hunter himself. He taught us everything we needed to know about hunting, and never passed up a chance to let us show him our skills.

On that particular visit, Grandfather asked us to work together and bring him back the biggest beast we could bring down ourselves. He preferred it alive, but dead would suffice if we had no other choice. We eventually tracked down a type of large forest wildcat, cornered it, and drugged it to bring back to him. It took a lot out of us to bring it down, but we were so proud of ourselves."

"So, what happened?" Torian asked, refilling his glass of _Ne'tra gal_.

"We were within sight of Grandfather's house when the beast woke up. I still don't know how it happened, we had measured out the proper dose of tranquilizer and taken every necessary precaution. But it still woke up. It tore apart two of the guards aiding us with transporting it, then it turned it sights on me. I tried to dodge when it raised its paw to strike, but I lost my footing. Next thing I knew, I felt pain, and the vision in my left eye went hazy. My brother Niel told me I was lucky, that it was just a glancing blow. Had it been a full-force blow, I likely would have been killed. As it was, I don't remember much of anything after that, even though I apparently helped distract the beast long enough for Grandfather to emerge with his blaster rifle and put it down. My next concrete memory was of waking up in Medbay two days later with half my face bandaged and metal hardware in my jaw."

"Must have been real bad."

"It apparently was. I learned from Niel that the hardware was necessary to replace the bone in my jaw the beast's claws had shattered. I also nearly lost my left eye from the strike. But I didn't let it slow me down, within a week of the accident I was up and ready to hunt again. At least, I was until my mother got wind of what happened."

"Was that bad? Thought most mothers would want to support their children."

She laughed softly, draining her glass. "My mother is most definitely _not_ like most," she replied. "She's a beautiful woman, but very set in her own sort of traditional upbringing. She wanted me to be a lady, not a hunter, and that meant learning how to dress and behave like one. She also has a fierce temper; Niel said that he could face down the Emperor himself after having faced down our mother's wrath over this hunt."

"Impressive." Ky smiled as she noticed this drink sat idle in his hand, he was so focused on her.

"Not so impressive when you're thirteen, high on painkillers, and listening to your mother screech at you about how you'll ever find a good husband with those ugly scars on your face," she shuddered a bit. "I swear, my ears _still_ ring a little from that tirade."

She started to continue, but suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. Maybe it was the ale, but she normally didn't share this much about herself with others; it was better in her mind to keep people at arm's length lest they get too close. She averted her eyes, focusing on smoothing a hand along the glistening material of her skirt.

"I think she's wrong." She froze at those words, and at the gentle fingertips that reached out to lightly trace the scars on her cheek. "They're not unattractive, they show your strength, your courage. Two very attractive traits. Anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot."

She smiled, feeling herself blush a bit. She looked up, reaching two tentative fingertips to trace one of the scars on his face. "I've wondered...what are these?" she asked softly. "Are they symbols of some kind?"

He caught her hand in his, holding it gently. "Yes." he said. "Symbolic of the past, of my stigma as _aru'tal_. A reminder of the price my clan has paid for the past, and to remain devoted and honorable for the future."

She smiled, looking at their clasped hands. "I think," she said, rubbing the thumb of her free hand across his other cheek. "I think you've more than proven your honor."

"Says you. Not everyone agrees with that," he replied.

"Are those people really that important?" she asked. "Because I think anyone who would hold you responsible for your father's choices is a complete idiot."

He laughed softly. He really didn't want to discuss the topic of his father, not on an occasion like this. But somehow she always found the right words to make him feel even slightly better. "You're sweet," he said. "Anyone tell you that?"

"Once or twice," she replied. "But I'm only this way toward the right people. Try not to let it get out; after all, I have a reputation to uphold."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	10. Chapter 10

When dinner finally ended, Ky admitted to herself that she was both surprised and a bit disappointed. She hadn't really wanted it to end, she had enjoyed herself far too much. If she had had her way, she would have continued things for a few more hours, and she doubted Torian would have minded. But the dishes and the glasses were empty, and she could feel the fatigue from earlier start to infringe again. Remembering Gault and Mako might be back soon, she reluctantly told herself they did need to wind things down and clean up.

She gathered her dishes, only to have him gently take them from her. "Let me," he said, adding them to the small pile of his own. "Least I can do."

"I can help just fine, Torian," she protested, but her voice seemed rather flat and sleepy to her. She felt her eyelids start to grow heavy, but she fought her sleepiness as best as she could. She couldn't let him see her that weak, could she?

"It's fine." He replied with a smile. She did her best to return with a reassuring smile of her own, but with her growing fatigue she was uncertain she was successful. He had barely turned his back and entered the galley before she was considering standing and making her way to her quarters for some sleep. But her head felt heavy, her eyes kept closing on their own, and she began thinking the spot where she was sitting was as good as any to rest on. She fought that impulse, one too many times waking with a sore shoulder and back had taught her that the floor of a ship was not, in fact, a comfortable bed on its own.

"Tired?" He was quick, she gave him that. Having finished cleaning up, he had exited the galley just in time to see her give her head a brisk shake to ward off drowsiness.

She nodded. "It's apparently been a very long day," she replied. She moved to stand, taking the steadying hand he offered.

"Don't forget, you're also recovering from a pretty rough injury there." His statement made her remember her arm; she had totally forgotten about it. She glanced down at the bandage, noted its condition. Recovering from any injury was difficult on its own, add in that she could have lost the arm made it even harder.

Keeping her hand in his, he guided her to Medbay. "Why don't we fix up that dressing?" he asked. "May not be as good at field dressings as Mako, but I've picked up a few tricks." In her fatigue, all she could really do was let him guide her. Once there, she lay on one of the beds, while he gathered the necessary implements.

In her fatigued state, she barely remembered him cutting the bandaging from her arm, or unwrapping it. She did, however, remember the sharp pain that jolted through her arm as he cleaned the wound. She sucked her breath in with a hiss, and her arm tensed.

He noted her reaction. "Sorry," he said. "Too rough. Wanted to make sure it was clean."

She smiled sleepily. "It's all right," she murmured, feeling herself relax as the pain subsided. As he worked to finish cleaning and dressing the wound, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

He could tell by both her breathing and her posture that she was asleep. She had been drifting off gradually the entire time he was tending to her arm -only waking the one time he was too rough when cleaning the wound- but had finally fallen asleep as he was starting to wrap the new bandage over the dressing.

As he put things away, Torian paused as he noticed the slight tremor in his hands. Those nerves that had plagued him earlier in the day were returning. Finishing up the task quickly, he turned back to where Kybrina lay sleeping. His observant gaze studied her face, noting how peaceful she looked as she slept. He frowned a bit as he noticed the cosmetics obscuring both her scars and the dusting of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. In his opinion -though he was unsure how much it mattered- it made her look _too_ perfect, obscured the quirks and imperfections that made her lovely in his eyes.

She shifted a bit, and he could tell by her expression that she was trying to find a comfortable position. He knew that feeling; for some reason the medbay beds on the ship weren't exactly designed for comfort. He had sat on one while patching himself up after a fight, and while they were decent to relax on for a few minutes to clear one's head, they weren't conducive to sleep.

He knew waking her up to help her reach a more comfortable bed would be nearly impossible. He recalled the one time he had tried to wake her to tell her something important about a target. Still groggy, she had slept through half the message, then yelled at Gault for a solid minute when he asked her for details a few minutes later. It had not been a pleasant sight, and he really didn't want a repeat performance. Instead, he approached the bed, slid his arms beneath her, and picked her up. Immediately, he was surprised at how light she felt; maybe it was all the armor she typically wore, but he thought she would be much heavier. He could feel the firmness of her body in his arms, knew that her softness was misleading. She was lean, well-muscled, and able to take on just about anyone.

He was surprised when she suddenly slid her arms around his neck. He hadn't expected that, and his shock was such that he nearly dropped her. Quickly, he regained his bearings and exited the small room, crossing over to the crew quarters. He had thought about taking her up to her private quarters, but decided against it. He hadn't been invited in her private space before, and felt it would be intrusive to assume an invitation just because she was asleep. There was also the matter of the stairs; he always marveled at how a ship as small as the _Mantis_ had so many stairs crammed into it. He was pretty worn-out himself, so the thought of climbing all those stairs while carrying her held no appeal for him.

Entering the crew quarters, Torian quickly located his bed. He laid her down gently, hearing her soft sigh. He started to straighten up to leave, only to find her arms were still tightly woven around his neck. He gave them a gentle tug, hoping to get them to release, but found they wouldn't. He tried lifting them so he could slip his head out, but failed at that as well.

_Devious little thing, Kybrina._ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure if she was still asleep, or only pretending to be. It seemed the only way she would release him was if he joined her. This should have been frustrating for him, but instead he found it amusing. Of course, that could have just as easily been the fatigue talking.

Mindful of her injured arm, he settled onto the bed next to her. Immediately, he felt her arms relax, sliding to a more comfortable position against his chest. He drew her close, feeling her breath warm the fabric at the front of the shirt. Was it his imagination, or had he heard a soft laugh come from her? At that point, he was far too fatigued to care. He felt his own eyes grow heavy, and he rested his cheek against the top of her head as he drifted off, unaware of the smile that touched her lips.


End file.
